The Ultimate Baseball Star And The Ultimate Actress
by Dark-Alex-Demon1
Summary: Lorsqu'Aoi se rend compte qu'Alex - la lycéenne d'élite actrice - et Leon possèdent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, celle-ci décide de concocter plusieurs petits plans avec les autres pour pouvoir les rapprocher. Seulement, Alex voit clair dans son jeu et fais tout pour l'en empêcher. Mais on ne peut pas tout prévoir, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Prologue

**Principal Pairing: **_Leon Kuwata x Oc_

**Disclaimer: **Seul le personnage d'Alex m'appartient, le reste n'est pas de ma propriété.

**Prologue**

- _Dis, Alex-Chan, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?_ Interrogea Aoi avec un sourire.

Alex, qui était en train de savourer son jus de pomme, se retînt immédiatement de le recracher sur le visage de son amie. Elle avala immédiatement sa gorgée - afin d'éviter l'image mentale qui lui était venue à l'esprit - et commença à fixer Aoi la bouche grande ouverte.

- _Amoureuse... de quelqu'un ?_ Répéta-t-elle comme un robot.

- _Oui, oui. Amoureuse. Tu sais, quand tu éprouve des sentiments tellement fort pour quelqu'un qu'à chaque fois que tu croise cette personne dans le couloir, ton coeur bat si fort et si vite que tu as l'impression qu'il va exploser. Tu connais ? _Demanda Aoi avec un certain intérêt particulier.

Alex se mît alors à rougir et baissa légèrement le regard vers la table.

- _Eh bien... Je ne dirais pas que je suis amoureuse mais... J'ai un petit faible pour Leon._ Chuchota la jeune fille qui était maintenant devenue toute rouge.

- _Est-ce que tu pense à lui jour et nuit ?_ Continua Aoi sur sa lancée, voulant à tout prix savoir si sa nouvelle amie ne lui mentait pas en disant que c'était qu'un simple faible.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se figea instantanément et recommença à fixer Aoi avec, cette fois, un regard ahuris.

-_ Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?_ Douta-t-elle avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix. _Tu m'espionne ?_

_- Ohhh ! C'est trop mignon ! Mais ce n'est pas qu'un simple faible, Alex-Chan ! Tu es amoureuse ! _S'enflamma Aoi dans une passion inédite pour l'amour.

_- Quoi ? Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis amoureuse de personne ! _Contesta Alex, se rendant compte du danger qui émanait d'Aoi.

- _Alex-Chan est amoureuseuuh ! Alex-Chan est amoureuseuuh !_ S'époumona Aoi dans la cafétéria.

- _Arrête ! Si tu continue il va finir par t'entendre !_ Essaya Alex dans une vaine tentative afin de faire taire son amie.

- _Roooh... Mais arrête de t'inquiété ! De toute façon, il t'aime déjà !_ Confessa Aoi avec une pointe nostalgique.

- _Hein ? Tu ne serais pas en train d'inventer des histoires, là ?_ Examina la rose avec un air douteux sur le visage.

- _Mais je te jure ! Je l'ai entendu se confesser à Mondo il y a quelques jours ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pense que je t'ai demander si tu étais amoureuse ? Tient, on à qu'à aller le voir pour lui demander de sortir avec toi. Je suis sûr que vous ferez un excellent couple !_

Alex se mît immédiatement à rire face au comportement de son amie, mais elle le perdit bien vite lorsqu'elle vit son visage sérieux.

- _Hum... Aoi-Chan, t'es pas sérieuse, là... Non ?_ S'enquit la rose un peu terrifiée.

- _Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as dis que ça faisait des années que tu n'étais pas sortit avec un garçon... Alors autant demander à Leon, le gars sur qui tu as craquer ! _Glorifia Aoi, fière de son idée.

_- C'est absolument hors de question ! Je refuse de risquer de me faire rejeter ! Déjà que je pourrais perdre son amitié... _Murmura Alex avec un visage triste.

_- Mais voyons, Alex-Chan. Lui aussi, il t'aime ! _Encouragea Aoi pour l'obligé à faire le premier pas.

_- Je ne suis pas amoureuse, Aoi-Chan ! Et quand c'est non, c'est non ! _Combattu Alex de toute ses forces.

_- Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, alors moi, j'irais ! _Compléta Aoi satisfaite.

Soudain, l'aura d'Alex se referma immédiatement, et son visage devint dur. Aoi en frissonna légèrement, mais elle essaya de l'ignorer, étant consciente que cela pouvait être qu'un simple rôle. Car oui, Alex était la fameuse lycéenne d'élite actrice, et elle pouvait se mettre dans la peau d'un personnage en moins de quelques secondes !

- _Si tu vas le voir, je ne t'adresserais plus la parole._ Lui garantit la rose avec un visage effrayant.

Aoi lui fit alors un sourire compatissant.

- _Alex-Chan, je comprends que tu ais peur. Mais ce que je te dis est la vérité, il faut que tu aille le voir ! _Implora Aoi en lui prenant les mains.

Alex fixa les mains d'Aoi durant quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensée, avant d'hocher la tête dans un signe négatif et de se lever en se dégageant.

- _Non, je refuse. De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille. Sinon je vais être en retard à la répétition pour la pièce de théâtre._ Débita-t-elle avant de s'éloigner lentement.

- _Tu ne pourras pas garder tes sentiments bien longtemps pour toi, Alex-Chan ! Un jour, tu vas devoir aller tout avouer!_ Hurla Aoi dans la cafétéria, attirant ainsi les regards de plusieurs personnes sur elle.

- _On verra ça !_ Lui répondit Alex en se retournant vers elle. _En attendant, je te jure, Aoi-Chan, que si tu tente quoi que ce soit, tu ne seras bientôt plus de ce monde !_

Puis, la grande actrice sortit de la salle, suivit de près par une personne de son groupe de théâtre qui lui disait de l'attendre. Aoi partit alors dans un fou rire interminable.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, Alex-Chan..._ Murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _J'ai déjà un plan pour te rapprocher de Leon-Kun._

Et tandis qu'elle partait en direction de la piscine en sifflotant, Aoi se dit que son amie allait la remercier de s'être mêler de sa vie amoureuse.

_**À suivre...**_


	2. Premier Plan

**Pairing:**_ Leon Kuwata x Oc_

**Disclaimer:** _Seul le personnage d'Alex m'appartient, le reste n'est pas de ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Premier Plan: Le parapluie**

- _Dis, Aoi-Chan, pourquoi as-tu pris le parapluie d'Alex-Chan ?_ Lui demanda Sakura. _Tu n'en avais pas déjà un ?_

Aoi Asahina se mît alors à rire soudainement et Sakura Ogami commença à se poser quelques questions quand à la santé mentale de sa meilleure amie. Elle prît peur lorsqu'elle l'a vit s'approcher d'elle tout doucement.

- _Dis-moi, Sakura-Chan, as-tu remarqué que Leon-Kun et Alex-Chan avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?_ Chuchota-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

Sakura cligna des yeux durant quelques instants d'incompréhension avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Elle fit alors un sourire amusé.

- _Ah, je vois. Tu as décidé d'essayer de les mettre ensemble. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu insistais pour que Leon-Kun aille à cette réunion. Si Alex-Chan n'as pas de parapluie, elle sera obligé de rester après l'école, et si Leon-Kun passe à ce moment-là..._ Confirma-t-elle.

_- Sakura-Chan, tu as absolument tout compris ! _Annonça Aoi en tapant dans ses mains. _Mais maintenant, il faut se dépêcher d'aller dire aux autres notre plan. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un d'entre eux gâche le tout en acceptant d'aider Alex-Chan à retourner chez elle, non ?_

Tandis qu'Aoi se dirigeait rapidement vers le reste du groupe, Sakura soupira en souriant. Aoi n'était jamais du genre à concocter des plans, mais quand il s'agissait de former des couples, elle pouvait être très créative.

Et dieu seul sait jusqu'où elle pourra aller pour rapprocher Alex et Leon.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'école était terminée. Et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Alex attendait que la pluie cesse, à l'abri du toit de Kibougamine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait cher pour pouvoir retourner chez elle ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle oublie d'apporter son parapluie un jour de pluie ?

« _Eh merde !_ » Pensa-t-elle en regardant les gouttes d'eau tomber en rafale du toit. « _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je me fourre dans ce genre de situation ? Et les autres qui n'ont pas voulu me partager leurs parapluies... Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de bien se marrer tous ensemble ! _»

Alex attendit quelques instants encore, accoter sur le bord du mur, puis finit par fermer les yeux en soupirant de frustration.

_- J'aurais vraiment dû apporter un parapluie..._ Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- _Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? T'as l'intention de rester à l'école pour toujours ? _Acquiesça une voix sortit de nulle part.

La jeune fille, à l'entente de cette voix, sursauta et se retourna immédiatement vers sa droite, là où on l'avait interpellé. Elle fut quelque peu étonnée de voir Leon, un parapluie à la main, la regardant curieusement.

- _Le-leon !?_ S'exclama la jeune fille encore sous le choc.

Voyant l'air surpris de l'adolescente, Leon se mit à rire avant de lui reposer sa question une nouvelle fois. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote, Alex se mît à rire nerveusement avant de se calmer quelques secondes après.

- _Tu vas trouver ça idiot, mais..._ Commença la jeune fille un peu ennuyé. _J'ai oublié d'apporter un parapluie aujourd'hui. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tremper, je suis coincé ici jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête. Et je ne crois pas que ça va s'arrêter de sitôt..._

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en regardant les gouttes d'eau s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, se rabaissant mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à apporter quelque chose pour la protéger. Quand elle rapporta son attention sur Leon, elle ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions lorsqu'elle vit son visage s'allumer presque instantanément.

- _Si tu n'as pas envie de rester ici toute la soirée, je peux partager mon parapluie avec toi si tu veux._ Se réjouit-il avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Alex resta figer sur place durant quelques instants avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

- _Ça, c'est une excellente idée Leon ! Si tu savais comme tu me sauves la vie !_ S'émerveilla-t-elle en se faufilant sous le parapluie juste à côté de lui, rougissant quelques peu en voyant leur proximité. _On y va ?_

Leon lui fit un sourire et ils partirent en direction de chez Alex. Cette dernière, qui était toute rouge, essayait d'ignorer les implications qu'il y avait entre deux personnes sous un parapluie ensemble. Surtout si c'était un garçon et une fille. Encore plus s'il s'agissait de Leon et d'elle-même.

-_ Dis Leon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore là, après les cours ?_ Demanda Alex curieusement.

- _Il y avait une réunion entre les joueurs de l'équipe_. Lui avoua-t-il avant de lui sourire. _C'est une chance qu'Aoi m'ait convaincu de rester, sinon tu serais restée là durant un bon moment !_

Alex se retint de grincer des dents à l'entente de cette phrase. Aoi-Chan était au courant qu'elle avait un petit faible pour Leon... Aurait-elle... ?

« _Oh, la peste ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a absolument tout planifié !_ » Pensa Alex en vociférant. « _Si ça se trouve, j'avais apporté un parapluie et elle me l'a pris pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution ! Je jure que si elle continue à se mêler de ma vie sentimentale, je vais la tuer !_ »

- _Alex, tu fais une drôle de tête... T'es sûr que ça va... ?_ S'inquiéta Leon.

- _Hm ? Ah oui. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je faisais juste penser à un truc._ Répondit Alex avec un sourire gêner avant de voir sa maison. _Oh ! On est arrivé._

Dès l'instant où ils s'approchèrent de la maison, Alex sentit que Leon était déçu. Mais elle repoussa cette image loin de sa tête et décida de l'ignorer. Après tout, c'était impossible que Leon veulent passer plus de temps avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois devant sa porte, elle se retourna vers lui, puis lui fit à nouveau un sourire.

- _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné Leon. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais !_ Confessa-t-elle de bon cœur.

Les yeux de Leon se remplirent immédiatement d'étoiles et son sourire s'élargit.

- _Mais de rien, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te venir en aide. Pense à apporter un parapluie la prochaine fois._ Conseilla-t-il.

- _Je n'y manquerais pas._ Lui confessa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui tout doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de s'éclipser rapidement dans sa maison, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de ce dernier. La première chose qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, ce fut sa mère en train de la regarder, un sourire en coin.

- _Qui est ce garçon que tu viens tout juste d'embrasser ?_ Interrogea-t-elle malicieusement. _Un petit-ami ?_

_- Maman !_ S'emporta Alex légèrement gêner. _C'était juste Leon..._

_- Leon ? Tu veux dire, le garçon que tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler ? Vous êtes finalement ensemble ?_ Entama la mère de la jeune fille.

_- Maman... _Soupira Alex d'une voix découragée. _Y'a que de l'amitié entre nous... Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il n'a absolument aucun sentiment pour moi._

- _Mm hm. Si tu le dis..._ Accepta sa mère d'un ton soupçonneux.

Soulager que sa mère est renoncé aussi rapidement, Alex se rendit dans la cuisine afin de se verser un verre de jus d'orange. Au bout de quelques minutes, tandis qu'elle était en train de boire son breuvage, sa mère commenta :

- _Si ce n'est pas ton petit-ami... Alors pourquoi est-il encore sur le pas de la porte ?_

Recrachant le contenus qu'il y avait dans sa bouche à l'intérieur de l'évier, Alex se dépêcha de courir jusqu'au salon et de regarder par la fenêtre, sous l'œil amusée et bienveillant de sa mère.

Sa mère disait vrai. Après cinq minutes, Leon était _toujours_ là, touchant légèrement sa joue et souriant comme un idiot.


	3. Deuxième Plan

**Paring:** _Leon Kuwata x Oc._

**Disclaimer:**_ Seul le personnage d'Alex m'appartient, le reste n'est pas de ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Deuxième Plan: L'Accessoire**

Aujourd'hui, c'était le lendemain du premier plan d'Aoi. Elle était très fière de son idée à propos du parapluie, et lorsqu'elle avait vue Leon arriver dans la cafétéria avec un visage radieux, elle était sûre qu'il y avait eu du progrès. Mais il ne fallait pas se contenter que d'un seul plan, il fallait avancer. Alors, tandis qu'Alex n'était pas encore arrivé, Aoi en profitait pour en discuter avec Sayaka, qui allait jouer un rôle très important pour le coup qu'elle avait préparé. Sauf que lorsqu'Alex arriva et qu'elles la virent se diriger rapidement vers leur table, elles se dépêchèrent de changer de sujet immédiatement. Quand la jolie rose fut à leur hauteur, elle se mit en face d'Aoi et lui fit un sourire pas très rassurant.

- _Alors, Aoi-Chan, on essaye de me rapprocher de Leon ?_ Avança-t-elle sans changer d'expression.

Aoi déglutit lentement en voyant le visage d'Alex, mais elle reprit rapidement son air calme et lui rendit son sourire.

- _Alex-Chan, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_ Babilla-t-elle légèrement.

- _Eh bien... Vois-tu, hier soir, j'ai vu que je n'avais aucun parapluie dans mon casier. Mais ce matin, lorsque je l'ai ouvert, surprise ! Mon parapluie était à nouveau là. Et bien évidemment, personne n'a voulu m'aider à retourner chez moi. Et j'ai appris que tu avais presque supplier Leon de participer à une réunion de son équipe de baseball, alors qu'il n'était même pas obligé d'y participer. C'est bizarre, tu ne crois pas ?_ Lui expliqua-t-elle sans changer la moindre parcelle d'émotion dans son visage.

Ce fut le silence durant quelques instants, et Aoi se mit à penser qu'elle aurait pu agir un peu plus discrètement. Puis, les yeux d'Alex se mirent à lancer des éclairs et elle approcha un peu plus son visage de celui d'Aoi, qui reculait le sien.

- _Je te laisse cinq secondes pour t'enfuir._ Menaça-t-elle d'une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos. _Cinq. Quatre..._

- _Est-ce que ça a marché ?_ Se défendit Aoi qui préférait détourner la conversation plutôt que de mourir.

Alex stoppa son décompte et son expression se changea en une incompréhension totale. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était figée sur place, ne pouvant ni bouger, ni dire la moindre parole.

- _Marché... ? De... Hein... ?_ Réussit-elle à articuler. _Heu..._

Aoi et Sayaka se mirent à sourire en même temps, comprenant pourquoi la jeune actrice agissait comme ça. Ce fut Sayaka qui prit la parole la première :

- _Alex-Chan... Se serait-il passé quelque chose hier soir, entre toi et Leon ?_ Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire étrange.

Alex se mit subitement à rougir et elle commença triturer ses mains entres elles, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'évité le regard imposant de ses amies et oubliant presque de se venger d'Aoi. Elle se mit alors à murmurer et à balbutier des phrases sans queue ni tête. Voyant que personne ne comprenait un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait, elle se reprit donc et pris une grande respiration avant de recommencer :

- _Il ne s'est pas vraiment passer grand-chose. Leon m'a trouver et il m'a raccompagné chez moi, c'est tout. _Annonça la jeune fille en levant son visage vers ses amies.

- _C'est tout ? Il n'y a rien eu d'autres ?_ Demanda Aoi légèrement déçu.

Alex se mît à rougir encore plus fortement avant de commencer à se tortiller sur sa chaise.

- _Eh bien... Oui, je crois... Mais... J'imagine qu'un bisou sur la joue, pour lui, ce n'est pas grand-chose... Non ?_ Présenta-t-elle de plus en plus gêner.

Aoi et Sayaka retinrent leur souffle, tandis qu'Alex attendait leur réaction. La table resta dans le silence ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que l'idole et la nageuse n'explosent.

- _Ohhhh ! C'est trop mignon !_ S'exclama Sayaka en serrant Alex dans ses bras. _J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! _

- _Ça explique tellement de chose !_ Continua Aoi sur le même ton que Sayaka. _Voilà pourquoi Leon avait l'air si heureux en arrivant ce matin, c'est parce que tu l'as embrassé !_

_- Woah ! On se calme ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, je l'ai remercié en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. _Corrigea Alex en repoussant Sayaka. _Autrement dit, il ne se passe absolument rien du tout ! Il ne faut donc pas en faire tout un drame !_

Les deux amies de la rose se mirent alors à bouder au même moment, ne voulant pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'Alex disait. Un bisou sur la joue, ce n'est pas rien quand même !

- _Tu c'est quoi, Alex-Chan ? Je trouve que tu n'as absolument aucune expérience sur l'amour._ Grogna Aoi.

- _Si tu le dis._ Fît Alex avant de se lever. _Tu viens Sayaka-Chan ? Il faut encore que tu m'aide à écrire les paroles des chansons qu'il faut mettre dans la pièce de l'école._

- _Dis, Alex-Chan. En plus de la répétition de théâtre d'aujourd'hui, n'as-tu pas un tournage pour un film après les cours ?_ Lui demanda Sayaka en levant la tête.

- _Oh ! Oui, tu as raison !_ Reconnue Alex avant de se mettre à réfléchir. _D'ailleurs, il faut que je pense à apporter le collier de mon personnage. On est supposé faire la scène où sa sœur voit qu'elle le lui a volé. Enfin bon, tant qu'il restera dans mon sac, rien ne pourras lui arriver !_

Soudainement, Sayaka et Aoi se mirent à se sourire mutuellement. Alex trouva cela étrange, mais elle n'y fit pas trop attention. Après tout, Aoi-Chan avait terminé sa phase de vouloir faire des plans, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Sayaka-Chan...? Tu as l'intention de venir m'aider ou tu vas rester avec Aoi toute la journée... ?_ Souligna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, voulant à tout prix terminer cette partie de la pièce.

- _Oh !_ Fît l'idole en se levant. _Oui, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre._

Alex lui fît un sourire et toutes deux partirent en direction de la grande salle, là où les élèves de la pièce se réunissaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, Asahina se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

Oh oui, Alex ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui.

* * *

- _Tient, Alex-Chan, je viens d'avoir une idée pour cette chanson. Après « J'ai donnée chance à mon cœur d'égaré les souvenirs », on pourrait mettre « Pour le pire ou le meilleur, ne jamais revenir » ?_ Suggéra Sayaka en montrant une feuille de papier à la jeune actrice.

- _Oh oui! C'est une très bonne idée Sayaka-Chan! Et après « Tous nos voyages ont pris fin, inutile d'y repenser », on pourrait ajouter « Ils étaient tous si bien, alors pourquoi tout gâcher ? »? _Proposa alors à son tour la jeune actrice.

- _Woah. Tu es plus douée que je ne le pensais, Alex-Chan ! Tu as déjà écrit des chansons ?_ Demanda Sayaka impressionné.

- _Quand j'étais plus jeune, je participais à quelques concours de compositeur-interprète. Mais j'ai toujours préféré les jeux de rôles, alors j'ai laissé tomber._ Divulgua Alex avant de regarder l'heure sur une horloge. _Oulà ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut absolument que je m'en aille, sinon je serais en retard pour le tournage. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir continuer toute seule ?_

- _Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais faire pour le reste._ Rassura l'idole aux cheveux bleus. _Dépêche-toi d'y aller, et n'oublie pas ton collier !_

- _D'accord ! À plus tard, Sayaka-Chan !_

L'actrice se dépêcha de courir vers l'extérieur de la salle, son sac sur l'épaule et sa main faisant un signe à Sayaka. Dès l'instant où elle quitta la pièce, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se mit à sourire. Elle sortit le collier qu'Alex était supposé apporter de sa poche et se mit à rire.

- _Bon, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve Leon._ Murmura Sayaka en quittant la pièce à son tour.

* * *

- _Coupez ! Alex-San, c'est bientôt ton tour. J'ai hâte de voir si tu pourras réussir la prochaine scène du premier coup, comme toutes les autres. _Complimenta le producteur.

- _Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que ça ira très bien._ Répondit Alex en quittant le décor.

-_ Tu es déjà préparer, c'est bien. Tout ce qui manque c'est le collier. Tu pourrais aller le chercher, s'il te plaît_ _?_ Demanda-t-il en même temps de signer sur un papier.

- _Bien sûr. Mon sac est dans ma loge, je reviens dans quelques minutes !_

- _Super. On va faire une petite pause en attendant._ Rajouta le producteur avant de se mettre à crier. _Ok, tout le monde, pause de cinq minutes !_

Alex, souriante jusqu'aux dents, s'en alla tranquillement vers sa loge, voulant prendre son temps pour aller chercher le collier. Une fois arrivé, elle prit son sac et mit sa main à l'intérieur. Elle chercha dedans à tâtons durant quelques secondes, puis finit par le vider complètement afin de mieux chercher. Au bout d'un moment, après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était pas là, la jeune fille se mit à paniquer.

« _Oh non ! _Pensa-t-elle en catastrophe. _C'était le seul pendentif que nous avions pour le film ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Je n'ai pas le temps de retourner au lycée pour aller le chercher, et il n'y a personne qui puisse venir me l'apporter maintenant. Rah ! Mais comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour le perdre ? Il n'a quand même pas pu être volé ! Les seuls élèves qui sont au courant et à qui j'en ai parlé sont... »_

Puis, elle se rappela le sourire complice que Sayaka et Aoi avait échangé plus tôt, et elle comprit immédiatement qu'elles lui avaient volé son collier. Ça l'étonnait que l'idole de chanson pop ait accepté d'embarquer dans le plan d'Aoi, mais connaissant sa personnalité, ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant que ça.

« _Sayaka-Chan, tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter l'offre d'Aoi-Chan._ Pensa à nouveau Alex, en colère cette fois. _Maintenant, tu viens juste d'être ajoutée sur ma liste des gens que je dois me venger, juste en dessous d'Aoi-Chan. Et ce ne sera pas très joli à voir, crois-moi..._ »

Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la loge, faisant ainsi sursauter Alex. Pensant que cela devait être quelqu'un qui venait la chercher, elle prit peur immédiatement et resta figer sur place. Mais lorsqu'on toqua une nouvelle fois avec plus d'insistance, elle sortit de sa torpeur.

- _C'est ouvert !_ Clama-t-elle avant de fouiller une nouvelle fois dans son sac, afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien disparus.

- _Oaiyo Alex-Chan !_ Salua la personne qui entra dans la pièce.

Alex leva la tête vers l'entrée, se demandant qui étais la personne qui l'avait appelé « Chan », mais elle se figea un instant en la reconnaissant. Elle commença lentement à sourire.

- _Hey, Leon-Kun !_ Lâcha Alex en déposant son sac et en s'approchant de lui. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

- _Sayaka-San m'a dit que tu avais oublié d'apporter quelque chose dont tu avais besoin aujourd'hui, alors elle m'a demandé de venir te le porter._ Lui expliqua-t-il en sortant le pendentif de sa poche. _C'est bien ça ?_

- _Le collier !_ Hurla presque Alex en le prenant dans ses mains. _Oh mon dieu, je suis si heureuse de le revoir ! Quelques minutes de plus et je devais avouer au producteur que je l'avais perdue !_

_- Wow... J'ai bien fait de venir te l'apporter dans ce cas ! Qui c'est ce qui te serais arrivé ?_ Ajouta Leon qui était amusé par le comportement d'Alex.

Alex lui sourit, soulagé d'avoir récupéré le pendentif qu'on lui avait prêté. Quand elle pense que Sayaka le lui ait volé seulement pour faire réussir l'objectif qu'elle et Aoi s'était mis en tête. Sérieusement, les plans d'Aoi devenaient un peu trop tordus pour elle !

- _Merci beaucoup, Leon. _Avoua Alex en attachant le collier autour de son cou. _Tu viens probablement de me sauver la vie, alors que tu aurais très bien pu ne pas venir. Je t'en dois une._

- _Ah non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça_. S'exclama-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. _J'avais cru comprendre que tu en avais vraiment besoin, alors j'ai accouru ici le plus vite que j'ai pu._

_- Vraiment ? Woah ! C'est vraiment super gentil de ta part !_ Fît remarquer Alex.

Leon était sur le point de répliquer, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte et appela Alex au même moment, lui disant que c'était leur de passer à la scène suivante. Alex laissa échapper un « Quoi, déjà !? » avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie de sa loge. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna vers Leon.

- _Dis, Leon, ça te dirais de rester encore un peu ?_ Proposa-t-elle en lui souriant._ Ça m'aiderait de savoir que je connais quelqu'un dans la salle._

- _Oui, bien sûr. Si ça peut t'aider._ Accepta-t-il en la suivant.

* * *

- _Ok, vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Rappelez-vous, vous êtes des sœurs. Vous êtes donc supposez-vous comportez comme des sœurs ! D'accord ? Ok ! Action !_ S'écria le producteur.

Alex était assis sur le divan d'un des décors, en train de faire semblant de lire un livre. Assise en face d'elle sur un autre sofa, se trouvait la deuxième actrice, celle qui devait jouer sa sœur. Elle était en train de farfouiller un magazine, comme si elle cherchait à passer le temps, ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle était censé faire.

- _Dis, tu le trouve comment, Aiichiro ?_ Demanda la « sœur » d'Alex.

- _Ennuyeux._ Répondit Alex d'un monotone, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- _Oui, je le savais, ça. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si tu trouvais qu'il y avait une chance qu'on soit ensemble._

Alex leva lentement les yeux de son livre pour fixer sa sœur, avant de recommencer sa lecture.

- _Absolument._ Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- _Vraiment ?_ S'exclama-t-elle heureuse. _Pourquoi ça ?_

- _Toi aussi, t'es ennuyeuse._

Faisant feindre la colère, Alex vit que l'autre actrice allait répliquer quelque chose. Mais finalement, cette dernière décida de se taire et recommença à survoler son magazine.

- _Mais, est-ce que tu crois que tu..._

- _Non_. La coupa Alex avant que la deuxième actrice ait pu finir sa phrase.

_- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !_ Se plaignit-elle.

_- Tu allais me demander si je pouvais aller le voir pour lui demander si tu lui plaisais, et la réponse est non. Maintenant, laisse-moi lire en paix._

L'actrice qui était un peu plus vieil se mit à grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de soupire fortement. Alex ne fit aucun commentaire, elle jouait parfaitement le rôle de la sœur qui se fichait de tout.

- _Hey !_ S'écria sa « sœur » en pointant le cou d'Alex. _Ce ne serait pas mon collier, ça ?_

Alex leva la tête vers l'actrice, puis soupira longuement avant de déposer le livre à ses côtés. Elle resta figé ainsi quelques instants avant de sauter par-dessus le divan et de se mettre à courir, poursuivit rapidement par sa partenaire de jeu.

- _Rend-moi mon collier, espèce de sale petite voleuse !_ Hurla-t-elle avec une très grande haine à son égard.

- _Couper ! C'était super les filles ! On a fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez retourner chez vous maintenant !_

Alex sourit, descendit du plateau et se dirigea rapidement vers Leon, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de toute la scène. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant avec un regard surpris.

- _Alors ? Tu m'as trouvé comment ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- _Tu étais... Wow. _Lâcha Leon avant de se reprendre. _Enfin, je savais tu étais douée, mais pas à ce point-là. Tu viens de réussir une scène en une seule fois !_

_- Merci du compliment. _Ria-t-elle avant de se calmer. _Tu me raccompagne chez moi ?_

Leon se remit du choc qu'il venait d'avoir et fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- _Avec plaisir._


	4. Troisième Plan Partie 1

**Pairing:** _Leon x Oc_

**Disclaimer:**_ Seul le personnage d'Alex est de ma propriété. Le reste ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Partie 1: Le costume et l'homosexualité**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'histoire du collier. Trois semaines rudes et difficiles où Alex s'était organisé pour éviter le plus possible Aoi et Sayaka. Elle s'était dit qu'après un certain moment à les ignorer, elles finiraient bien par laisser tomber leur objectif ridicule. Alors, depuis maintenant trois semaines consécutives, Alex traînait avec Junko.

Pas que tout le monde avait peur de Junko, non, au contraire ! Tout le monde l'adorait ! Seulement, lorsque vous vouliez trouver Junko en dehors des salles de classe, c'était quasiment impossible de la retrouver. C'était comme si elle avait un don pour s'éclipser et disparaître de la nature. Alors, dans la logique des choses, Alex a cru que si elle suivait Junko, personne ne la trouverait.

Et elle avait raison.

- _J'en ai assez !_ hurla Aoi en frappant sur son casier de toutes ses forces. _Cela fait trop longtemps qu'Alex-Chan a disparue. Je n'ai pas pu faire de plan depuis presqu'un mois ! _

_- Heu... Aoi-chan... _tenta Sayaka en essayant de la calmer_. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'en nous ignorant, on va abandonner aussi facilement ? _Continua Aoi sur le même ton. _N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'allais un jour abandonner !_ _C'est décidé, je vais aller la chercher !_

_- Aoi-Chan... ? _demanda Sayaka une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'Aoi commençait à s'éloigner de son casier.

- _Quoi !?_ S'exclama la nageuse très en colère.

- _Alex-Chan... Est juste __**là**__._ Lui fit remarquer l'idole de chanson pop en pointant l'autre côté du couloir.

Aoi se tourna vers l'endroit que Sayaka pointait, et en effet, Alex était là. Elle était en train d'ouvrir son casier, son sac sur l'épaule et discutant tranquillement avec Junko. Aoi, sentant une grande haine l'envahir, se dirigea rapidement vers les deux filles, suivit de près par Sayaka, qui craignait que quelque chose d'horrible se passe.

- _Alors, Alex-Chan, on ose enfin montrer le bout de son nez ?_ Questionna Aoi dans le dos d'Alex.

Alex s'excusa auprès de Junko, se tourna vers Aoi et lui fît un sourire.

- _Oaiyo Aoi-Chan ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Est-ce que ta passe de vouloir absolument faire en sorte que je sorte avec Leon est terminer ?_ Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- _Non ! Non, elle n'est pas terminer ! Et je n'abandonnerais pas tant que tu ne seras pas en couple avec lui !_ Explosa Aoi qui était anormalement en colère.

- _Mais Aoi-Chan...Tu n'es pas au courant ? _Comprit Alex en feignant la surprise.

_- Au courant de quoi ?_ demanda Aoi suspicieuse.

Junko et Alex se mirent alors à rire ensemble, puis Alex agrandit son sourire.

- _Si je te dis que je suis homosexuelle, tu fais quoi ?_ lui répondit Alex amusée.

La colère d'Aoi baissa d'un seul coup, et elle commença à fixer Alex avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Sayaka eut la même réaction, et Junko... Eh bien, Junko était simplement en train d'observer la scène en essayant de s'empêcher de rire.

- _Tu... Tu es homosexuelle ?_ Demanda Sayaka, trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de ses amies et Junko ne put s'empêcher de rire plus longtemps.

- _Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas homosexuelle !_ Démontra Alex en refermant son casier. _Vous ne connaissez pas le sarcasme ou quoi ?_

_- Alex-Chan, tu n'as jamais été douée pour le sarcasme. _lui expliqua Junko qui s'était calmée entre temps.

- _Hm. Je crois que je viens juste de le comprendre. _Murmura Alex en se frottant le front.

Ce fut le silence durant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Aoi et Sayaka se remettaient du choc de la mauvaise blague. Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était fait avoir, Aoi se remit immédiatement en colère et tenta de contenir sa haine à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

- _Je me vengerais..._ menaça Aoi avant de s'éclipser en direction de la piscine.

- _Elle m'en veut beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?_ lâcha Alex en observant Aoi entrer dans les vestiaires.

- _T'as disparus pendant trois semaines et elle n'a rien pu faire pour avancer dans son plan._ Lui fit remarquer Junko en s'accotant sur un des casiers. _Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait te pardonner et te sauter dans les bras tout de suite, non?_

_- Oh ! Alex-Chan !_ S'exclama Sayaka en se rappelant de quelque chose d'important. _Tu savais que la fête d'Halloween de l'école aura lieu la semaine prochaine ? Tu as trouvé ton costume pour l'événement ?_

Alex ne lui répondit pas et se mît à rire nerveusement.

- _Laisse-moi deviner..._ Commença Junko avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. _Tu as trouvé plusieurs idées de costumes, mais comme tu n'as absolument aucune envie d'être jumelée avec quelqu'un, tu ne sais pas lequel choisir, c'est ça ?_

_- Je commence à croire que tu m'espionne, Junko-Chan. _Ria Alex nerveusement en se tapotant un mèche de cheveux. _Mais oui, tu as raison. J'ai trouvée quelques idées, mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'oblige à être en « couple » avec quelqu'un, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que je devrais faire._

- _Et si tu te déguisais en zombie ?_ Lui proposa Junko avec le même sourire.

- _... Tu veux que je fasse fuir les autres ou quoi ?_ S'écria Alex horrifiée. _Je vous rappelle que c'est ma mère qui doit faire mon costume. Et les costumes de ma mère ont toujours l'air réel. Alors, c'est hors de question pour le zombie._

- _Hem..._ Marmonna Sayaka en levant légèrement la main, gênée. _Peut-être que tu pourrais... être un prince ?_

Il y eut un moment de malaise qui suivit très rapidement cette phrase, et Junko et Alex se mirent immédiatement à fixer l'idole d'une étrange façon. La chanteuse se mit à rougir sous leur regard et tourna la tête.

- _Sérieusement, Sayaka ? Un prince ? T'as pas trouvé mieux ?_ Lui démontra Alex avec une moue dégouté. _Tu m'imagine, porter des collants et des manches bouffantes ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux __**vraiment**__ que je me déguise en mec ?_

Junko partit une nouvelle fois à rire tandis que Sayaka rougissait plus fortement, mal à l'aise face à la situation.

_- N-non ! C'est juste que... Rah... Oubliez. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée._ Céda-t-elle en regardant ailleurs, trop gêner pour expliquer la raison de sa réponse.

Alex soupira de soulagement, mais lorsqu'elle vit que Junko continuait à se marrer, elle en profita pour donner lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Puis, tandis que Junko se plaignait (_Mais c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin !?_), Alex rangea ses affaires dans son sac et fit un sourire désolé aux filles.

- _Bon... J'imagine que je vais devoir demander les avis des autres... Il faut que j'y aille, à plus !_ Conclue-t-elle en s'en allant tranquillement.

Sayaka lui fit un signe de la main, souriante. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Junko, elle voulut s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Non, elle aurait voulu disparaître.

- _Comment ose-t-elle me frapper, moi, l'élite mannequin ? Je jure qu'elle va le regretter..._ Marmonna Junko avant de se tourner vers Sayaka en souriant étrangement. _Dis-moi, Sayaka, ça te dirais de partir une petite rumeur ?_

Oui, Sayaka aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir disparaître à cet instant précis.

* * *

- _Kyoko-Chan ! Makoto-Kun !_ S'écria Alex en courant vers eux._ Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez, c'est une urgence !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Makoto Naegi sur le point de paniquer.

- _La fête d'Halloween arrive bientôt, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée du déguisement que je vais mettre !_ Se plaignit-elle presque sur le bord des larmes. _Vous n'auriez pas une idée ?_

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune catastrophe, Makoto se calma instantanément. Pour ce qui était de Kyoko, euh... Bah... Elle observait Alex, comme si elle cherchait à la déchiffrer.

- _Sérieusement, Alex-Chan ? C'est ça, que tu appelles une urgence ?_ Demanda Makoto, honteux de savoir que l'une des seules personnes qu'il pensait « normale » était aussi étrange que les autres.

- _Oh, mais on s'en fout que ce soit une urgence ou non ! Dis-moi juste si tu as une idée pour mon costume, et ensuite je te laisse tranquille !_

_- Tu pourrais être une magicienne ?_ Proposa Makoto après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

- _J'y avais déjà pensé, mais non. Je trouve ça trop... surnaturelle._ Lâcha Alex avant de se tourner vers Kyoko. _Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça, Kyoko-Chan ?_

- _On m'a dit que tu étais homosexuelle. C'est vrai ?_ Demanda Kyoko sans penser à ses mots.

Alex se figea quelques instants avant de se mettre à sourire d'une fausse manière.

- _Non, je ne suis pas homosexuelle. Je préfère les hommes. Qui t'as dit ça que je puisse aller le massacrer ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une aura meurtrière autour d'elle.

- _Heu... Les gens en parlaient dans les couloirs..._ Commença à expliquer Makoto légèrement mal à l'aise. _C'est une rumeur qui circule, mais on ne sait pas qui la commencer._

_- Je vois. _Fit Alex en se calmant un peu, mais pas assez pour faire disparaître l'aura noire qui dégageait d'elle. _Je vais y aller._

* * *

- _Hm... Toko-Chan ? Pourquoi es-tu... Si excitée ?_ Demanda Alex, légèrement traumatisée par le comportement de Toko Fukawa.

- _Aah ! Byakuya-Sama m'a dit qu'il allait se déguiser en elfe à la fête d'Halloween ! Donc, si je me déguise en fée, je pourrais être en duo avec lui toute la soirée !_ S'écria-t-elle rêveuse.

- _Ahhhhh... Je vois..._ Commença Alex avant d'observer Byakuya qui lisait un livre.

_« En fait... Tu ne te déguiseras pas en elfe... N'est-ce pas ?_ » Demanda-t-elle par la pensée, absolument sûr que jamais, au grand **jamais** Byakuya prendrait ce costume.

- _Eh ! Parlant de costume... Tu n'aurais pas une idée à me proposer, Toko-Chan ?_

- _Pourquoi ne pas porter les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ? Comme ça, tout le monde sera sûr de ton orientation sexuelle_. Avança Byakuya, qui écoutait la conversion depuis le début.

- _Je suis aux hommes ! C'était une blague que je faisais, bon sang !_ S'écria Alex avant de se faire rembarrer par la bibliothécaire.

- _Je... Je ne te crois pas !_ S'exclama Toko en reprenant ses esprits.

-_ Il est possible que tu sois hétérosexuelle._ Continua Byakuya avec le même air supérieur qu'à son habitude. _Mais il est aussi possible que tu caches ta véritable orientation afin de préserver ta carrière d'actrice. _

_- Exactement ! _Renchérit Toko en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la fille aux cheveux roses_. Si tu veux nous faire crois le contraire, alors prouve-le !_

Au moment où Toko prononçais cette phrase, Celestia Ludenberg et Hifumi Yamada passaient dans le couloir. Trouvant la discussion intéressante, Celestia décida de rester là et sortit son appareil photo en riant. Hifumi, qui la suivait, ne put que se poser des questions.

- _Tu veux que je te le prouve ? Très bien... Je vais te le prouver, Toko-Chan !_ Annonça la jeune actrice avec un air de défi.

L'instant qui suivit fut un des moments les plus étranges de toute l'histoire de Kibougamine. Et jamais Celestia, Hifumi et Byakuya n'auraient eu l'idée de voir un jour cet événement arriver :

Juste après avoir accepté le défi de Toko, Alex avait pris la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains et l'avait embrassé. Bien évidemment, Celestia avait pris une photo. Ce serait dommage d'oublier un si bon moment !

Mais disons que pour les trois autres, le traumatisme serait un peu long à surmonter.

- _Tu... Tu m'as embrassé ! _S'étrangla Toko sur le point de s'évanouir.

- _Ouais ! Et je n'ai absolument rien ressentis ! Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas homosexuelle !_ Répondis Alex d'un air fière, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle avait enclenché.

- _Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un aurait un jour osé faire une chose pareille..._ Murmura Byakuya en s'asseyant un peu plus loin.

- _Elle m'a embrassée... Elle m'a volé mon premier baiser... Elle m'a... Oh mon dieu !_ Fit Toko avant de s'évanouir sur le sol.

Voyant que ce qu'elle avait fait venait probablement de détruire la santé mentale de ses amis, Alex se mit à rire nerveusement et s'assura que Toko ne s'était pas fait mal en perdant connaissance. Pendant ce temps, Celestia se remit à rire, puis s'éloigna en sifflotant à la recherche de Junko, bientôt suivit par Hifumi.

* * *

- _Dites... Les gars. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de costume à me proposer ?_ Demanda Alex en arrivant à l'une des tables de la cafétéria.

Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Owada, Kyotaka Ishimaru et Leon se tournèrent vers Alex presque dans la même synchronisation. Ce fut un geste qui effraya légèrement la rose, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- _Non, désolé Alex-Chan._ Lui répondit Chihiro avec un sourire triste. _J'ai déjà eu du mal à me trouve un costume, alors pour quelqu'un d'autre..._

- _Et si tu te déguisais en abeille ? _Proposa Mondo en observant minutieusement la jeune actrice.

- _Ou un soldat de l'armée ? Comme ça tu pourras combattre à mes côtés ! _Renchérit Kyotaka un peu trop enthousiasme.

_- C'est... hors de question._ Réfléchit Alex, honteuse d'avoir osé demander quelque chose d'aussi grotesque.

- _J'aimerais bien te conseiller, mais j'ai bien peur d'utilisé la seule bonne idée que j'ai eu_. Lui dit Leon avec un sourire désolé.

- _Oh, ça va. Je finirais bien par trouver quelque chose._ Assura Alex avec un beau sourire. _Bon, je vais y aller, moi ! Salut !_

_- Eh, attends ! _S'écria Mondo en se souvenant de quelque chose. _Dis-nous, c'est vrai, la rumeur que tout le monde raconte sur toi ? T'es vraiment homosexuelle ?_

_- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas homosexuelle ! _Hurla presque la jeune fille dans un élan de colère_. Ce n'était qu'une blague ! Une __**blague **__! Vous avez compris ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire qui a raconter cette foutu rumeur à la fin !_

Le silence s'installa rapidement à la table, la soudaine haine qu'Alex avait apportée avait provoqué une légère frayeur chez les garçons. Lorsque la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'on l'observait avec de grands yeux, elle se mit à rougir et commença à bégayer un peu :

- _J-Je... heu... désolée... je... Je vais... partir. Ouais, c'est ça. Je vais partir... Ce serait... Gentil, si... vous oubliez que je sois venue..._ babilla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

- _Si je comprends bien, toi et Sayaka-Chan avez partis la rumeur qu'Alex-Chan était homosexuelle juste pour te venger du fait qu'elle t'a frappé ?_ Récapitula Aoi qui venait juste de sortir des vestiaires.

- _C'est ça._ Approuva Junko avec un sourire fier.

- _Mais t'es complètement malade !_ S'écria Aoi en frappant l'arrière de sa tête.

- _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_ Hurla le mannequin qui, décidément, digérait mal le fait de se faire frapper à longueur de journée.

- _Tu viens de réduire à néant absolument toutes mes chances de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse un jour devenir la petite amie de Leon !_ Lui expliqua Aoi en lui hurlant dessus. _Si lui, pense qu'elle est homosexuelle, il se désintéressera d'elle ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça !?_

_- Aoi-Chan ! _Hurla Alex qui venait tout juste d'arriver. _Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui possède encore les compétences requises pour ce genre de choses !_

Aoi, qui était en train d'essayer d'étrangler Junko, se tourna soudainement vers Alex avec un sourire. Junko profita de cet événement pour s'enfuir discrètement. Car, oui, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui !

- _Bien sûr, Alex. Qu'as-tu donc besoin ?_ Demanda Aoi avec un faux sourire joyeux.

- _Dis-moi que tu as une super idée de costume à m'offrir ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne veux pas être en duo avec quelqu'un à la soirée d'Halloween !_ Supplia Alex avec les larmes aux yeux.

Aoi ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop choquée de constater qu'Alex n'avait toujours pas de costume. Puis, voyant ainsi l'opportunité de concocter un nouveau plan, elle se mit à sourire.

- _Et si tu te déguisais en Ange Noir ?_ Lui dit-elle avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

Alex se figea soudainement, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle se mit à sourire sincèrement.

- _Aoi-Chan, tu es géniale ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé de toute ma vie ! Il faut absolument que je retourne chez moi pour aller le fabriquer, j'ai tellement hâte !_ S'exclama Alex avant de partir en courant.

Aoi se mit alors à rire avant de partir dans la même direction qu'Alex.

« _Oh, tu sais, Alex-Chan, ce n'était pas si difficile. Je t'ai juste dis le déguisement que Leon allait porter._ » Pensa-t-elle machiavéliquement.

**_À suivre..._**


	5. Troisième Plan Partie 2

**Pairing :** _Leon x Oc_

**Disclaimer :** _Seul le personnage d'Alex m'appartient, le reste n'est pas de ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Partie 2 – Troisième Plan : Le costume**

C'est l'Halloween aujourd'hui ! Et qui dit Halloween, dit fête costumer ! Eh oui, dans la grande salle, là où la fête battait son plein, les élèves de Kibougamine était en train de manger, boire, danser et admirer leur costume tout en s'amusant. On pouvait voir certains duo se former, tandis que d'autres attendait l'arrivée d'autres élèves. D'ailleurs, un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir Yasuhiro Hagakure déguiser en voyant, en train de prédire quelque chose à Mukuro Ikusaba.

- _Je vois... je vois... Que ta mort sera très douloureuse !_ s'exclama Yasuhiro en exagérant ses mouvements.

- _Yasuhiro-San... Tu es déjà un voyant... Pourquoi t'être déguisé en la chose que tu es ?_ demanda Mukuro un peu intimidée par l'excitation du jeune homme.

- _Hm ?_ Fit Yasuhiro qui écoutait la musique avant de porter son attention sur Mukuro._ Oh ! C'était pour porter ses vêtements. C'est la seule journée de l'année où j'ai la permission de les mettre._

Mukuro cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de soupirer très fortement.

_- Tu es stupide. _Lui fit remarquer Mukuro en regardant ailleurs.

- _Hey ! Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ? Tu n'es même pas costumée !_ Se plaignit-il en pointant l'uniforme de l'élite Soldat.

Mukuro regarda ses vêtements, puis observa les élèves qui s'étaient déguisé. Elle fit une moue légèrement triste avant de reprendre son expression normale.

- _Mon costume d'origine ne plaisait pas à Junko alors... J'ai dû venir normalement... _Expliqua-t-elle avant de voir Aoi et Sakura s'avancer vers eux.

- _Mukuro-Chan, pourquoi n'es-tu pas déguisée ? C'est pourtant le principe de l'Halloween !_ Demanda Aoi qui s'était elle-même déguisée en sorcière.

Mukuro allait lui expliquer la même chose qu'à Yasuhiro, mais elle s'arrêtât lorsqu'elle vit le costume de Sakura. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de pointer les vêtements de l'élite combattante :

-_ ..._ _Sakura-San... ?_ _C'est quoi ce déguisement... ?_

- _Ouais, c'est quo- ouah ! Mes yeux ! _S'écria Yasuhiro avant de cacher son visage.

- _J'ai décidé d'être un chat._ Expliqua Sakura avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. _Vous n'aimez pas... ?_

_- Ah, si ! C'est très... heu... original ! _Affirma Yasuhiro en continuant de se cacher les yeux. _Mais... heu... Tu ne crois pas que tu en as mis un peu trop ?_

Sakura baissa le regard vers son costume, qui était un peu trop serré pour elle. Elle l'observa un peu puis releva la tête.

- _Non, je ne pense pas._ Lâcha Sakura en fixant Yasuhiro qui avait fini par arrêter de cacher son visage, mais qui regardait tout de même ailleurs. _Il est bien ce costume, non ?_

- _Oaiyo !_ Salua Sayaka en arrivant vers le petit groupe accompagné de Junko. _Comment vous me trouver ?_

- _Woah ! J'adore ton costume, Sayaka !_ Lui dit Aoi avec un sourire sincère. _Tu es une sorte de princesse, c'est ça ?_

- _Cendrillon. _Affirma Sayaka en souriant. _J'avais proposé à Alex-Chan de se déguiser en prince pour m'accompagner, mais elle a détestée l'idée alors... Pour l'instant, je suis toute seule._

_- La moitié des élèves n'est pas encore arrivé._ Remarqua Junko déguisé en vampire. _Tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un._

Sayaka fit un sourire à Junko, mais la lycéenne d'élite mannequin n'en prit pas compte et continua d'observer les autres, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- _C'est moi, où Mondo s'est vraiment costumé en Clown_ ? S'exclama Junko sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Le petit groupe se tourna immédiatement vers l'entrée, là où ils virent Leon, Mondo, Kyotaka et Chihiro entrer dans la salle.

- _Apparemment._ Rajouta Sakura en voyant le costume de Mondo légèrement amusée. _Et Kyotaka s'est déguisé en soldat cette année._

- _Encore !?_ S'écria Mukuro qui écoutait à moitié la conversation.

- _Eh oui, Mukuro-Chan. Tu devras encore une fois te mettre en duo avec lui._ Lui dit Aoi avec un sourire espiègle.

- _Oh ! Regarder. Chihiro-San s'est déguisé en marin._ Argumenta Yasuhiro qui avait réussi à surmonter son traumatisme. _Et Leon s'est déguisé en ange, c'est plutôt des bonnes idées._

_- Ouais, pas comme la tienne._ Lui fit remarquer Junko en voyant le déguisement du voyant. _Pourquoi t'es-tu déguisé en la chose que tu es ?_

_- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dis ! _Admit Mukuro qui était heureuse de démontrer qu'elle avait pensé à la même chose que sa sœur.

Yasuhiro, qui s'était rendu compte que tout le monde le jugeait, se mit immédiatement à expliquer le pourquoi de son déguisement tandis que les nouveaux venus arrivaient. Kyotaka se dirigea rapidement vers Mukuro, lui disant à quel point il était heureux de pouvoir être encore une fois en équipe avec elle. Celle-ci fît tout pour l'ignorer et commença à discuter avec Chihiro et Leon, qui étaient plus proches d'elle. Ils furent tous rapidement rejoint par Hifumi et Celestia, qui étaient là depuis un petit bout de temps. Hifumi était déguisé en un personnage de manga et Celestia...

- _heu... Celestia ? En quoi es-tu déguisée ?_ Demanda Mondo qui n'arrivait pas à voir si elle s'était habillé dans ses vêtements de tous les jours ou non.

- _Ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis une reine, voyons !_ Expliqua Celestia en pointant la petite couronne qu'elle avait mise sur sa tête.

- _Ahhhhh..._ Répliquèrent le reste du groupe en se disant qu'elle ne risquait sûrement pas de gagner le concours du meilleur costume.

- _Quoi ? Tu es une reine ?_ Remarqua Byakuya en arrivant déguisé en roi._ Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre un autre costume que celui de la royauté ?_

_- Byakuya-Sama ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti en me disant que tu te déguisais en elfe ? _Pleurnicha Toko juste derrière lui. _Moi qui aie choisi un costume de fée... Maintenant, je suis obligé de rester seule !_

Ignorant les pleurnichements de Toko, Byakuya se tourna vers Celestia et la fixa d'un mauvais œil, elle lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

- _Non, désolé Byakuya. Le déguisement de reine a toujours été mon préféré. Et bien que ça me gêne que l'on soit obligé de former un duo, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat_. Lui dit-elle amusée.

- _Eh bien, soit. Puisqu'il faut passer par là..._ Céda Byakuya en détournant le regard.

Sayaka, qui avait suivi la conversation, s'approcha de Toko et mit une main sur son épaule.

- _Ne t'en fais pas Toko-Chan. Tu peux te mettre en duo avec moi, si tu veux. Il y a bien une fée dans le comte de Cendrillon, non ?_

Après plusieurs minutes à pleurer, Toko accepta l'offre de Sayaka à contre cœur, essuyant une larme au passage. Puis, elle décida de se mêler aux autres. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre trois personnes afin de pouvoir former le reste des « couples », même si la plupart d'entre eux avait déjà trouvé un partenaire. Au bout d'un moment à attendre, Aoi décida de se mettre en équipe avec Junko. Après tout, les sorcières et les zombies font partie du même monde ! Tout comme les clowns et les voyants font partie de celui du cirque... N'est-ce pas ? Mondo et Yasuhiro ?

- _Heu... On n'est pas sûr... _Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- _Bien sûr que si ! Cette année, vous serez tous les deux ensembles, un point c'est tout ! _Rajouta Sayaka qui était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un partenaire pour la soirée.

- _Oh ? Tout le monde est là ? Est-ce qu'on a raté quelque chose ?_ Demanda Naegi accompagné par Kyoko.

- _Oh, Naegi-Kun !_ S'exclama Mukuro en s'approchant de lui. _Tu t'es déguisée en Peter Pan ?_

_- Mm hm !_ Approuva Naegi en souriant. _Et Kyoko-Chan s'est déguisée en Indienne. Du coup, on forme un duo._

_- Ahhhhh... Je vois..._ Remarqua Mukuro légèrement déçu, se disant qu'elle aurait aimée pouvoir porter son costume de Wendy.

- _Où est Alex-Chan ?_ Demanda Kyoko en observant les gens autour d'elle.

Ce fût le silence durant quelques secondes, puis les autres commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux.

- _Elle... Elle n'a pas l'air d'être là..._ Observa Chihiro un peu intimidé.

- _Elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle serait un peu en retard tout à l'heure_. Expliqua Aoi en vérifiant sa messagerie. _Elle devrait arriver bientôt. J'ai tellement hâte que vous voyez son costume !_

_- Aoi-Chan... ? Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé cette fois pour Alex-Chan ? _Demanda Junko soudainement très intéressée par la conversation.

Soudain, les regards se tournèrent tous vers Aoi. Certains étaient curieux, comme celui de Sayaka et Junko, tandis que d'autres étaient remplis d'incompréhension ou de méfiance.

- _Hein ? Quoi ? Rien du tout voyons ! Ahah ! Où vas-tu chercher ses idées Junko-Chan ?_ Feignit Aoi en sentant que Leon pouvait tout découvrir.

- _Aoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?_ Demanda Leon qui trouvait le comportement de la nageuse très étrange.

- _Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Tout va parfaitement bien !_ S'exclama Aoi avant de regarder si elle avait reçu un nouveau message. _Oh ! Alex-Chan vient d'entrer dans l'établissement, elle devrait arriver bientôt !_

* * *

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça m'arrive à moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? »_ Pensa Alex en se cachant le visage, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer le maquillage que sa mère avait pris soin de lui faire.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était là, en train de se cacher derrière la porte de la salle. Avant d'entrer, elle voulait chercher ses amis du regard, afin de ne pas être traumatisé par certain costume lorsqu'elle arriverait. Mais quand elle a vu que le costume qu'Aoi lui avait proposé était presque le même que celui de Leon... Elle a paniquée. Alors, elle attendait là, cherchant une solution quelconque à ce problème de taille. Elle songeait à retourner chez elle et aller se planquer sous ses couvertures pour un long moment, mais elle se disait que ça mère allait la faire sortir in extremis, alors...

Elle soupira longuement, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu faire pour se trouver dans ce pétrin. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la route pour repartir chez elle, son regard dévia vers un coin du couloir et elle se figea instantanément en voyant une jeune fille déguisée en ange. Trouvant ainsi l'opportunité d'être sauvé, Alex s'approcha d'elle.

- _A-Alex-Chan !_ S'écria l'ange en voyant l'actrice s'approcher d'elle. _Tu... Tu t'es déguisé en ange noir ? C'est... gé-génial ! Je... Tu... Oh mon dieu ! Je suis en train de parler à Alex Kasumi !_

_« Oh merde... » _Pensa Alex en souriant. _« Elle sait qui je suis... Ça veut sûrement dire que je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Ah moins qu'elle soit une de mes fans... Peut-être qu'elle est les deux ? Oh mon dieu, elle est en train de me regarder bizarrement... Vite, il faut que je réponde ! »_

- _Hum... Excuse-moi, tu peux me rappeler ton nom ?_ Lui demanda Alex, jouant la carte de l'amnésique.

- _Je... Je suis Asuka... La chorégraphe dans la pièce de théâtre..._

- _Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Gomen, je ne t'ai pas vu souvent alors je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler de ton visage. Tu me pardonne ? _S'excusa Alex poliment pour ne pas la blessée.

_- Oui, bien sûr ! J-je comprends... Tu vois beaucoup de monde, ça ne doit pas être facile de se rappeler de chaque personne..._

_- Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes Asuka-Chan. _

L'ange blanc se mit immédiatement à rougir de confusion, presque sur le point de s'évanouir.

_- Tu... tu m'as appelée Chan ? _

_- Bien sûr ! Dis, tu voudrais former un duo avec moi ? Comme ça, on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître ! _

Alex regretta vite ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit la chorégraphe se mettre à sourire étrangement tout en partant dans un délire. Mais ensuite, elle se dit qu'elle était prête à endurer ça pour ne pas vivre un autre des plans d'Aoi.

_- Alex-Chan veut apprendre à me connaître... Alex-Chan veut apprendre à me connaître ! Mon dieu ! Oui, j'accepte d'être en duo avec toi Alex-Chan !_

_- Je suis contente. _Menti Alex, un peu mal-à-l'aise de ne pas être honnête avec Asuka, qui avait l'aire gentille. _On y va ?_

Asuka se mit immédiatement à trépigner sur place, avant de suivre Alex à l'intérieur de la salle. Cette dernière était un peu stressée, se demandant comment les autres allaient réagir face à son costume...

* * *

- _Oh ! Regarder, c'est... Alex-Chan... Woah..._ Pointa Yasuhiro, complètement sous le charme du costume.

_- C'est... C'est un ange noir ? _Demanda Leon qui sentait son cœur s'emballer.

Aoi se mit soudainement à rire, se délectant d'avance de la soirée.

- _Mais où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ce costume ?_ Demanda Mukuro en voulant s'approcher un peu plus. _Et ce maquillage..._

- _Mm ? Tu n'étais pas au courant Mukuro ? _Demanda Junko avec un sourire légèrement méprisant. _La mère d'Alex est connue pour être la meilleure costumière dans le monde. C'est elle qui fait les costumes d'Alex à chaque année._

_- A-ah... Je vois... Excuse-moi, Junko... _

_- Hm... Heu... C'est qui à côté d'Alex-Chan ?_ Demanda Naegi en remarquant l'ange blanc qui suivait Alex avec admiration.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Asuka, qui était presque caché dans l'ombre d'Alex. Sayaka et Aoi eurent immédiatement une réaction.

- _Oh non... Pas cette fille hystérique..._ Lâcha Sayaka en reculant un peu.

- _Oh non ! Elle va faire rater tous mes plans !_ Murmura Aoi en serrant les poings et les dents.

- _Oaiyo Mina-San !_ S'exclama Alex en arrivant. _ De quoi vous parlez ?_

_- Heu... Alex-Chan ? C'est qui, cette fille ? _Demanda Aoi en colère.

- _Alex-Chan va me présenter à ses amis... C'est un tel honneur !_

Alex se tourna vers Asuka quelques instants, là où elle vit qu'Asuka la fixait avec un grand sourire de débile et des yeux remplis d'étoile. Puis, elle fit un sourire à l'ange blanc et se retourna vers ses amis.

- _Elle, c'est Asuka-Chan. Elle forme un duo avec moi. Elle est mignonne, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ Fit remarquer Alex en allongeant son sourire.

- _Je suis... Mignonne ? Oh mon dieu ! Alex-Chan m'a fait un compliment ! Il faut que j'aille l'écrire sur mon blog ! _Hurla l'ange blanc en prenant son portable dans ses mains.

- _Heu... Non, Asuka-Chan... Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant..._

_- Hein ? Oh ! D'accord ! Si Alex-Chan dis que je ne dois plus écrire sur mon blog, alors je n'écrirais plus sur mon blog !_ Continua Asuka avec le même ton avant de ranger son portable.

Il y eut un silence malaisé durant quelques minutes, où chacun d'entre eux – excepté Asuka – se sentait mal. Même si, entre nous, Aoi bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-elle accepter d'être avec une fille complètement folle plutôt qu'avec Leon ?

- _Heu... Dis, Asuka-Chan, tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais soif_ ? Demanda Alex en cherchant un prétexte pour partir.

_- Quoi ?_ _Mais je n'ai jamais dit que..._

- _Ah si ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais soif ! Très soif, même ! Tiens, et si on allait chercher quelque chose pour étancher ce manque d'hydratation ? _Dit Alex en poussant Asuka vers un buffet qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle.

Tout le monde regarda les deux jeunes filles s'éloignée tranquillement, dans un silence complet. Enfin, si on oubliait la musique et les autres élèves qui étaient en pleine conversation... Bref, ce fut silencieux comme cela durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Leon prenne la parole :

- _Elle... Elle a trouvé un prétexte pour partir là... Non ?_

* * *

- _Alors, Asuka-Chan... Quel est ta couleur préféré ?_ Demanda Alex, essayant d'être gentille et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa partenaire.

- _Heu... Quel est ta couleur préféré à toi, Alex-Chan ?_ Demanda Asuka en retour, un peu perdue.

- _Le rouge foncée. Je trouve que c'est une très belle couleur._

- _Dans ce cas, le rouge foncée est aussi ma couleur préféré !_

- ...

* * *

- _Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide !_ S'écria Aoi en se frappant le front lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Sakura et Sayaka. _Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas penser à ça ? C'était pourtant évident que quelqu'un d'autre allait prendre ce déguisement ! J'aurais dû faire le tour des élèves et les menacer de les tuer s'ils prenaient ce costume..._

_- Aoi-Chan, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller consulter un médecin ?_ Proposa Sakura qui pensait vraiment que son amie avait besoin d'aide.

- _Je crois que ce serais une excellente idée._ Rajouta Sayaka, qui se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être appeler l'asile psychiatrique.

Se rendant compte de ce que disaient les deux filles autour d'elle, Aoi se mit immédiatement à les regarder avec les yeux ronds.

- _Quoi ? Non ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Arg... Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'Alex-Chan change d'idée et soit avec Leon !_

- _Ahhhhh... Je comprends maintenant, c'est encore un de tes plans... _Comprit Sakura en soupirant bassement. _Je vais vous laissez alors..._

- _Mais... Sakura !_ Se plaignit Aoi en voyant son amie s'éloigner d'elle.

Tandis qu'Aoi commençait à se frotter les tempes à la recherche d'une solution, Sayaka se mit à sourire.

- _Ne t'en fais pas Aoi, tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Asuka est une fille beaucoup trop envahissante, Alex va probablement finir par s'enfuir et aller se cacher quelque part._

* * *

- _Alex-Chan ? Alex-Chaaaaan ? Où est-ce que tu te caches, Alex-Chan ?_ Cria Asuka en cherchant Alex dans les couloirs.

Alex retînt sa respiration lorsqu'Asuka passa à côté du placard à balais. Au début, elle s'était dit que passée la soirée avec elle à la place de Leon n'allait pas être si pire... Mais après une heure à essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune fille et à n'avoir récolté que des « _Si Alex-Chan aimes ça, alors moi, j'aime ça !_ » et des « _Tu es incroyable Alex-Chan ! Dis, tu peux redire ça que je puisse l'enregistrer ?_ », La jeune actrice avait fini par abandonner et s'était abaissé à prendre cette petite pièce pour se sauver, prétextant aller aux toilettes. Depuis ce temps, elle avait entendue plusieurs personnes la chercher. Pas seulement Asuka, mais aussi ses amis, Aoi et Sayaka entres autres... Mais jamais quelqu'un penserait à la trouver dans l'endroit où le concierge range son matériel, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment non, puisque quelqu'un était en ce moment-même en train d'ouvrir la porte.

Alex croisa les doigts, espérant ne pas tomber sur Asuka ou Aoi pour avoir à subir leur compagnie et leur conversation pour le reste de la soirée. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Leon qui ouvrait la porte.

- _Heu... Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? Les autres te cherchent depuis tout à l'heure !_

- _Je me cache d'Asuka ! Cette fille n'a aucune personnalité, et elle fait exprès pour me suivre partout où je vais ! _Se plaignit Alex en sortant du placard. _Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être lui fausser compagnie en me cachant ici, mais comme tu m'as trouvé..._

Un sourire compatissant apparut sur le visage de Leon tandis qu'Alex se crispait en voyant Asuka s'approcher d'elle en courant.

- _Alex-Chan ! Te voilà ! Je t'ai cherchée absolument partout ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir après que tu sois partie aux toilettes ?_

_-... En fait, Asuka, il faut que je te dise..._

- _Tu ne m'appelles plus Chan ? Est-ce que... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je t'ai blessée ? Oh non, j'ai blessée Alex-Chan !_

- _N-non... Ça n'a rien à voir..._

- _Mais alors... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alex-Chan ?_

Alex garda le silence tandis qu'elle pensait à une façon gentille et polie d'expliquer la situation à Asuka, ou tout simplement trouver une excuse pour s'enfuir. Voyant la situation drôle et comme une bonne opportunité, Leon se mit à sourire malicieusement avant de se tourner vers Asuka.

- _Asuka, je ne sais pas si ça va te déranger, mais j'ai demandé à Alex si elle pouvait être ma partenaire pour le reste de la soirée. Comme elle ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer, elle s'est retirée pour pouvoir penser à une façon de te le dire sans que tu te sentes mal. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux toujours rester seul._

Dès l'instant où Alex se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer, elle se mit immédiatement à rougir et elle détourna le regard légèrement. Asuka, ayant vu la scène, comprit quelque chose et se mit à sourire d'une étrange façon.

- _Oui, bien sûr. Au revoir Alex-Chan ! On se revoit bientôt, d'accord ?_

Puis Asuka partit. Alex regarda la jeune fille partir avec un visage remplis d'incompréhension. C'était quoi ce comportement ? Était-elle une extraterrestre ? Une personne normale se serait sentie rejeté, et on aurait normalement vu une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux... Alors pourquoi elle partait en sifflotant ?

- _heu... merci d'avoir sauvé ma santé mentale ? _Lâcha-t-elle encore sous le choc, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- _Il n'y a pas de quoi._ Lui répondit-il amusé. _Mais tu sais, si tu avais décidé d'être avec moi dès le début, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir ça._

_- ... Sûrement. Je n'y ai juste pas pensé._ Mentit Alex en cherchant une excuse. _Bon ! On ne va pas passer le reste de la soirée ici comme des fainéants, quand même ! Et si on y retournait ?_

Remarquant le soudain changement d'humeur d'Alex, qui était du désespoir à la joie intense, Leon se mit immédiatement à rire. Vexée, Alex croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa avec une moue boudeuse. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter, elle le frappa à l'épaule et lui demanda d'arrêter de se moquer d'elle.

- _Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve ça juste mignon._

Le rouge gagna rapidement les joues de l'actrice, qui grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se retourner et de partir tranquillement. Leon la suivit, un sourire fin aux lèvres.

* * *

- _Votre attention, élèves de Kibougamine ! Il est maintenant l'heure de donner le prix du meilleur costume de cette année !_ S'exclama le directeur dans le micro sur la scène.

- _Quoi, déjà ?_ S'écria Alex qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer. _Mais je viens tout juste de commencer à m'amuser !_

- _Tu ne veux pas savoir qui a le meilleur costume de l'année ?_ Demanda Leon qui, décidément, trouvait les réactions de la jeune fille très intéressante.

- _Je vais maintenant ouvrir l'enveloppe contenant le nom de l'élève qui remportera cinq laissez-passer gratuit pour le cinéma._ Expliqua le directeur avant de commencer à déchirer l'enveloppe.

- _Ce ne sera pas moi, c'est sûr. Celui du popcorn est bien meilleur !_ Souria Alex en pointant le costume d'un gars qui était très réussit.

- _Tu pourrais être surprise. J'ai entendue beaucoup de gens dirent qu'ils allaient voter pour toi._

- _Hein ? Quoi ? Mais..._

- _Et le gagnant est..._ Commença le directeur afin de mettre du suspens. _Alex Kasumi !_

- _Alex ! C'est toi qui as gagnée !_ S'exclama Sayaka en arrivant à sa hauteur avant de la poussée vers la scène. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, va chercher ton prix !_

Alex, qui était encore sous le choc, fut projeté soudainement sur la scène par Sayaka sous les applaudissements des élèves. Elle serra la main du directeur qui lui remit ensuite une enveloppe contenant les cinq laissez-passer. Puis, se rendant compte de la situation, elle se mit à rire.

- _Eh bah ! Si j'avais su que ça m'arriverait..._ Murmura-t-elle avant de retourner vers ses amis. _Joyeux Halloween, tout le monde !_

**Des bonbons ou un petit-ami ?**


	6. Quatrième Plan

**Pairing :** _Leon x Oc_

**Disclaimer :** _Seul le personnage d'Alex m'appartient, le reste n'est pas de ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Quatrième Plan ou Accident : La boisson**

- _Heu... Alex ? Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?_ Interrogea Yasuhiro en voyant la jeune actrice le fixer avec un regard dur. _T'es au courant que c'est flippant ce que tu fais ?_

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis à une table de la cafétéria, face à face. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Alex dévisageait le voyant du regard, et celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle faisait cela. Pourtant, il avait appris à mieux la connaître durant ces dernières semaines... Car oui, depuis la fameuse histoire de l'Halloween, Alex avait royalement ignoré Aoi. Elle ne lui parlait plus du tout. À croire qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus être amie avec elle. Quant à sa relation avec Leon ? Elle le négligeait aussi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pourquoi elle avait pris ce costume, elle savait qu'il s'était retenu toute la soirée pour le lui demander et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais à présent, elle faisait tout pour éviter les moments gênants. Sauf qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que de penser à cela et qui nécessitait toute son attention:

_- Coupe tes cheveux. _Ordonna Alex sans cligner des yeux un seul instant.

- _Hein ?_ Laissa échapper Yasuhiro sans comprendre. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ?_

- _Coupe. Tes. Cheveux... Maintenant !_ S'écria Alex en sortant un rasoir de sa poche.

- _Mais t'es complètement folle !_ S'époumona-t-il avant de se lever précipitamment et de se mettre à courir à travers toute la cafétéria. _Le pire, c'est que j'avais prédit que tu ferais un truc comme ça... À l'aide, quelqu'un !_

- _Si tu crois échapper à ton destin, tu te trompes complètement !_ Tonna Alex en le poursuivant maintenant à travers les couloirs. _Personne n'a jamais réussi à me semer ! Et quand il est question d'avoir une bonne coupe de cheveux, absolument rien ne peux m'arrêter !_

Au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, un professeur arriva à côté d'eux et l'arrêtât en chemin, lui confisquant ainsi son rasoir en proclamant que c'était interdit et dangereux pour la vie des autres. Alex regarda le professeur s'éloigné, complètement bouche-bée, avec un Yasuhiro soulagé de pouvoir garder ses cheveux dans leur état naturel. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de son état de choc, l'actrice se tourna vers son nouvel ami avec un regard noir qui le fit frissonner.

- _Je te surveille._ Avisa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner tranquillement.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Alex se mit à arpenter les couloirs, seule et cherchant une occupation quelconque en attendant de régler le problème capillaire de Yasuhiro. Elle passa à côté du distributeur de boisson et essaya d'ignorer la présence d'Aoi en se faisant toute petite, mais son amie la remarqua aussitôt et elle s'empressa rapidement de la retenir par le bras.

- _Alex, attends ! Écoute-moi, je m'excuse pour tous les coups montés que je t'ai faits. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en voudrais autant et je..._ Débuta-t-elle avec beaucoup de remords et de ressentiments.

- _Et tu quoi ?_ Coupa Alex agacée en se tournant vers elle. _Tu es désolée, c'est ça ? Évite de parler, ça ne servirais à rien. Je ne te croirais pas._

Aoi soupira longuement, triste et déçu de voir qu'après autant de temps, son amie lui en voulait toujours autant que durant la soirée. Alex était têtue et rancunière et ça n'allais pas être facile de se faire pardonner. Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait, Aoi couru et s'arrêtât devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage.

- _J'essayais juste de t'aider en te prouvant que la personne dont tu es amoureuse t'aime bien aussi, alors je ne pense pas devoir m'excuser pour ça._ Expliqua-t-elle en tapotant la cannette qu'elle avait dans sa main. _Je suis seulement désolée de voir que tu le prennes aussi mal. Je voudrais juste que tu fasses un effort pour _essayer_ de sortir avec lui, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, quand même !_

Après avoir entendue la réponse d'Aoi, la jeune actrice resta perplexe et garda le silence quelques instants, plonger dans ses pensées. Puis, son visage haineux changea d'expression et elle eût l'air triste. Aoi se demanda à quoi son amie pouvait bien penser, car elle ne l'avait vu comme ça que dans de rares cas de nostalgie qu'elle ne lui parlait jamais. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose d'horrible qu'elle gardait pour elle seule ?

- _Alex, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit à propos de ton passé ?_ Questionna la nageuse, inquiète pour son amie.

Alex leva le regard vers Aoi, toujours avec cette même expression, mais elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Aoi crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait pleurer en voyant ses yeux s'embuer légèrement, mais la jeune fille se retenue et fit à la place un faux sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement

_- Je n'ai pas toujours eu de belles relations, Aoi. _Céda Alex au bout d'un moment, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, tremblante. _Je t'en parlerais peut-être, un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prête. Je voudrais juste que tu fasses une pause dans ces histoires de plans tordus pour quelques temps, tu veux bien ?_

Aoi lui fit un sourire compatissant et Alex le lui rendit, mais elle le perdit bien vite pour le remplacer par un visage affolé avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur elle.

- _Attention ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne entièrement ! Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi !_ Proclama-t-elle avec une voix qui tressaillait légèrement avant de se demander pourquoi son amie s'était mise à rire.

- _Mais oui, c'est ça. Je te connais Alex, je sais quand tu mens._ Lui répondit la nageuse, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- _Malheureusement !_ Pouffa Alex avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la boisson qu'Aoi tenait dans sa main. _Mais... C'est une boisson énergisante ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton entraîneur t'avais interdit d'en prendre parce que c'était mauvais pour ta santé ? Déjà que tu manges des beignets par centaines..._

Prise en flagrant délit, la nageuse se mit à rougir et cacha son breuvage derrière son dos, tel une voleuse. Puis elle se mit à débité des paroles sans queue ni tête :

- _Une boisson énergisante ? Mais non, voyons ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ? C'est juste une cannette de soda, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ! Ahah ! He... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que... Ahhhhh ! Non ! Lâche-moi ! Au secours !_

Pendant qu'Aoi se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de l'emprise d'Alex, l'actrice essayait tant bien que mal de retirer le liquide interdit des mains d'Aoi afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Elles continuèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes et certaines personnes qui passaient par ce couloir-là rebroussèrent chemin dès qu'ils les virent se battre entres elles. La boisson avait fini par être secoué dans tous les sens et, à bout de force, Aoi finit par lâcher prise et Alex la lui prit des mains, victorieuse.

- _Je l'ai !_ Hurla-t-elle en levant la boisson haute dans les airs, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Rend-là moi !_ S'empressa de répondre Aoi en essayant de la lui prendre, ce qu'elle faillit réussir. _Ça fait des heures que je n'ai rien bu, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi prendre une gorgée !_

_- Si tu as si soif que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller boire de l'eau ! _Répliqua Alex en éloignant la cannette des mains d'Aoi. _C'est plus nutritif et moins dangereux pour toi ! _

_- Mais heu ! _Se plaignit Aoi en boudant et croisant les bras. _Ce n'est pas juste !_

Alex lui fit alors un sourire complice et s'approcha de son oreille avant de murmurer :

- _Si tu arrêtes de te plaindre, je t'invite à la maison et on passera toute la soirée à manger des beignes et à parler de John Statham._

Une lueur de joie passa dans les yeux d'Aoi et elle se tourna vers Alex un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _D'accord !_ S'exclama-t-elle avant de faire une légère tape sur l'épaule de l'actrice. _Mais c'est toi qui paye les beignets, bien sûr !_

Alex leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'apprêter à ouvrir la cannette de boisson énergisante, ne voulant pas gaspiller. Aoi la voyant faire, se dépêcha d'essayer de la retenir.

- _Alex, tu ne devrais pas..._ Commença-t-elle avant que la liqueur explose à l'ouverture et qu'elle voit Alex à moitié trempé et complètement abasourdie. _Oups... Trop tard... J'ai essayé de te prévenir, tu sais ?_

Alex, encore sous le choc, ne lui répondit pas et Aoi ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire en voyant son expression de stupéfaction. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qui venait de se passer, Alex se mit à rougir de honte et regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir que personne d'autre ne l'aurait vu.

- _Rah ! Arrête de rire, Aoi !_ S'embarrassa Alex avant de la traîner avec elle vers la salle de bain la plus proche. _Mon haut est complètement tremper ! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter ? Je n'ai pas mon linge de sport dans mon casier._..

- _Oh oh..._ Chantonna Aoi avant de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. _Désolé Alex, mais je n'ai pas de linge de rechange..._

- _Oh non !_ S'inquiéta Alex avant de s'essuyer le visage avec du papier et d'essayer de se sécher les cheveux avec le séchoir pour main. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas rentrer en cours comme ça, quand même !_

- _Attends !_ S'écria Aoi en se rappelant quelque chose. _Je crois avoir entendu Junko dire qu'elle avait sport aujourd'hui, elle pourrait peut-être te prêter quelque chose ! Je vais la chercher !_

Tandis qu'Aoi se dépêchais de partir à la recherche du célèbre mannequin presque introuvable, Alex continua à essayer de sécher ses cheveux, suppliant un dieu quelconque de faire en sorte qu'Aoi réussisse à trouver Junko rapidement, car la sonnerie annonçant la suite des cours allait sonner dans quinze minutes. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Aoi entra en courant dans la salle avec un haut dans les mains qu'elle tendit à Alex prestement, cette dernière soupira de soulagement.

- _Aller, vas-y, change-toi !_ Lui dit-elle avant de la pousser dans une cabine avec le haut de rechange.

Alex enleva sa chemise blanche trempée qui lui collait à la peau et enfila le chandail de sport de Junko. Lorsqu'elle vit le résultat, ses joues prirent immédiatement une teinte colorée et elle déblatéra :

- _Heu... Aoi ? Tu aurais un par-dessus en plus ?_

- _Non, pourquoi ?_ Répondit Aoi avec curiosité, se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler Alex, car les vêtements de sport de Junko était légèrement différent des leurs.

- _C'est... un peu voyant... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, là-dedans._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Montre-moi, que je puisse te voir !_

Acceptant à contrecœur la requête de son amie, Alex sortit de la cabine, les joues en feux. Aoi l'observa minutieusement et dû approuver en disant que la poitrine de son amie était un peu plus voyante, mais pas autant qu'habituellement. Elle se mit donc à la rassurer en lui disant que personne ne le remarquerais et que, pour ça, il faudrait que cette personne soit une perverse. L'actrice ria face aux paroles de son amie, un peu plus tranquille mais pas pour autant soulagée. Elles sortirent de la salle de bain de l'école, Alex essayant de cacher ce qui la gêner en croisant les bras et en restant un peu en arrière d'Aoi. Puis, se rappelant avoir oublié quelque chose, Aoi se frappa le front et s'excusa auprès d'Alex avant de s'enfuir du côté de la piscine en lui criant :

- _On se voit à la fin de la journée pour notre soirée entre filles !_

Alex lui répondit en lui faisant un petit signe avant de continuer à marcher dans les couloirs, inquiète. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la dévisageais et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais ce n'était que dans son imagination car personne n'avait remarqué de changement chez elle. Elle continua d'avancer, attendant la sonnerie avec impatience, de plus en plus nerveuse. Avançant à pas pressée, elle ne remarqua pas quelqu'un l'appelé par son nom, trop agitée pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à son mal-être physique. _« Je suis sûr que tout le monde peut le voir... Ce n'est pas dans ma tête ! »_ Elle sursauta et lâcha un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule avant de se retourner, lâchant un soupir de soulagement en voyant Leon.

- _Je t'ai fait peur ?_ Questionna-t-il en plaisantant.

- _Carrément, oui ! _Murmura Alex encore en train d'essayer de se calmer. _C'est quoi l'idée de surprendre les gens comme ça ?_

_- Ce n'était pas voulu. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne me répondais pas, tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées. _Expliqua Leon avant de froncer les sourcils. _T'as changé de haut ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_« Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'ils l'avaient tous remarquer ! »_ Pensa Alex en paniquant.

- _Une cannette m'a explosé à la figure._ Avoua Alex à voix haute, totalement honteuse. _Ce sont les vêtements de rechange de Junko que je porte mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir un survêtement ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements._

- _C'est ça qui te rendait si nerveuse ? Tu t'emportes pour un rien, dites donc !_ S'exclama-t-il en riant avant de déglutir en voyant le regard qu'Alex lui lançait. _Heu... Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, hein... Tu es très jolie comme ça, tu sais ?_

Alex se remit à rougir rapidement mais elle sut se contrôler à temps pour que Leon ne remarque rien. Elle se mit à secouer la tête par la négative face à la réponse du garçon avant de dire :

- _Je suis peut-être jolie, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, là-dedans._

Ayant soudainement l'envie de regarder ailleurs, Alex se mit à observer le paysage à travers une des fenêtres du couloir, se disant que la sonnerie prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver. Elle entendit ensuite Leon soupirer et elle se tourna vers lui juste à temps pour le voir lui tendre sa veste blanche avec un col éclaté, ne portant plus que son t-shirt habituel.

- _Qu'est-ce que... ?_ Débuta Alex en prenant la veste. _Tu... ?_

- _Ça devrait faire l'affaire, non ?_ Lui dit-il avec un sourire. _Je te la prête pour aujourd'hui, mais il va falloir que tu me le rendes un jour. J'y tiens, moi, à cette veste !_

Alex regarda la veste, puis Leon, pour ensuite regarder à nouveau la veste, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Leon l'encouragea à l'enfiler, lui disant que c'était pour lui rendre service. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de l'enfiler.

- _Merci, merci vraiment !_ Remercia Alex après avoir mis la veste, se sentant mieux. _Je te la rendrais demain, c'est promis !_

- _Y'a pas de quoi._ Lui dit-il en souriant avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. _Alex, est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à une question ?_

- _Oui, bien sûr._ Sourit-elle en paniquant un peu.

- _Tu peux me dire d'où t'es venue l'idée de l'ange ?_

Il y eut un silence gêné où Alex jetait des coups d'œil un peu autour d'elle.

- _Je pourrais te poser la même question._ Lui dit-elle après un moment.

Il éclata de rire avant de se calmer et de la regarder dans les yeux.

- _Oui, je sais._ Dit-il en s'approchant un peu comme si c'était un secret. _Je voulais juste savoir qui t'avais donné cette idée. Tu n'es pas obliger de répondre si tu ne veux pas._

- _Oh...heu..._ Bégaya Alex, nerveuse de voir sa proximité. _C'est Aoi..._

- _Aoi, hein..._ Murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers la masse d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers les classes après avoir entendu la sortie. _On dirait qu'il faut y aller. Tu me suis ?_

Alex approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de s'arrêter sur place en voyant Yasuhiro avancer dans le couloir. Elle fit alors un sourire sadique, se frottant les mains entres elles avant de se tourner vers Leon et de lui dire :

- _Dis, Leon, est-ce que tu aurais des ciseaux à me prêter ?_

* * *

- _Alex, je te jure, t'es vraiment trop forte !_ S'écria Aoi en fourrant un beigne à la fraise dans sa bouche. _Quand je pense que tu as osé couper les cheveux de ce pauvre Yasuhiro devant toute la classe ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été en plein rêve._

Les filles venaient tout juste de rentrer des cours, assisses confortablement dans la chambre d'Alex. Aoi mangeant les beignes que l'actrice avait payé de sa poche et Alex riant en voyant la tonne de glaçage que son amie avait sur le menton. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que trois petits dollars... La pauvre !

_- Avec la coupe qu'il avait, je n'ai fait que lui rendre service. _Répondit Alex en cherchant une chaîne de télévision où il passerait un bon film.

- _Oui, je l'avais compris quand tu as répondu au professeur._ Ria Aoi avant de se racler la gorge pour imiter la scène._ Mademoiselle Alex ! Comment se fait-il que vous ayez coupé les cheveux de Monsieur Yasuhiro en pleine classe ?... Mais Monsieur ! C'était une question d'état majeur ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, des milliers de gens auraient pu en mourir ! Comprenez-moi, le président lui-même me l'a demandé !_

Elle se mit ensuite dans un incontrôlable fou rire suivit bientôt par Alex, qui avait fini par fermer la télé, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant. La mère d'Alex passa dans la chambre, leur demandant si elles étaient bien installer pour la nuit, car il avait finalement été décidé qu'Aoi resterait jusqu'à demain. Elles répondirent par l'affirmative et lorsqu'elle partit, Aoi se tourna vers Alex avec un sourire espiègle, s'approchant avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui fit reculer l'actrice.

- _Alors ? Tu m'explique pourquoi tu portes la veste de Leon ?_ Demanda-t-elle beaucoup trop curieuse.

- _Il n'y a rien à dire._ Répliqua Alex d'un ton froid en prenant un beigne au chocolat afin d'éviter le sujet._ Je lui ais dis que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans les vêtements de Junko et que j'aurais aimé avoir un par-dessus. Il m'a prêté sa veste et voilà !_

- _Je le savais ! _S'écria Aoi avant de s'approcher d'Alex dangereusement. _Donc... ? C'est comment de porter la veste de la personne qu'on aime ?_

_- Ce n'est qu'une veste, Aoi. Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas amoureuse. _Répondit Alex avant de se mettre debout. _Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu peux finir les beignes si tu veux, ils sont pour toi de toute façon._

Tandis qu'Aoi se plaignait de ne pas en savoir plus mais se calmait en mangeant le reste des beignes, Alex pris un pyjama dans le tiroir de sa commode et alla dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Une fois entrée, elle déposa son pyjama sur le comptoir et alla ouvrir l'eau de la douche. Elle enleva la veste de Leon et se figea en voyant le tissu entre ses mains, comme hypnotiser. Puis, sortant de sa transe, elle le resserra contre elle-même et humecta l'odeur quelques instants. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit alors et elle échappa la veste par terre en se rendant compte de ce qui venait d'arriver.

_« Est-ce que je suis... amoureuse ? »_


End file.
